


A Snowbaz morning.

by chamberbychamber



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamberbychamber/pseuds/chamberbychamber
Summary: Just a short Simon and Baz fic!





	A Snowbaz morning.

“Simon, are we all out of milk?” I call from the kitchen, surveying the open fridge.   
His head pops out from behind our bedroom door and he points accusingly at me, screeching, “you did it again!” His hair is slightly disheveled from sleeping the night before, but his blue eyes are bright and playful. He’s adorable, especially in the mornings we get to spend like this.   
“Not sure what you mean by that.” I monotone, closing back the fridge and frowning at my dry bowl of cereal.   
“You called me Simon.” He chirps from the doorway. His bare chest is showing, and it makes my heart skip in the way it only does for him. I do my best to ignore it, even though Simon Snow is my boyfriend, and I’m allowed to do such things like staring at his chest. I’ll never quite get used to it.   
“Did not.”   
“Did too.” He argues.   
“Are you a child, Snow?”   
I hear the soft patter of his feet on the floor behind me and suddenly his arms are wrapped around my waist.   
I sigh, and repeat again, “Are we out of milk?”   
He seems to consider this, and then chimes, “I made a milkshake last night.”   
“We had half a gallon left yesterday.”   
“It was a big milkshake.”   
I softly chuckle. Only Simon fucking Snow could use a whole gallon of milk in a day. He unwraps himself from me (a tragedy) and opens the fridge back up. I watch as he parts away the items inside to reach in the very back. He pulls out the orange juice and takes my bowl of cereal from the counter.   
“Snow, don’t you fucking dare.”   
He raises an eyebrow at me in challenge, and uncaps the orange juice, filling the bowl with it.   
“Bloody disgusting.” I remark, “I’m not eating that.”   
Simon shrugs. “I know.” He reaches in the drawer, pulling out a spoon and shoveling a spoonful into his mouth. Like usual, he had too much and little lines of orange juice trail their way down his chin.   
Call me weak, but out of impulse I pull him towards me and lick it off.   
Simon makes a soft noise of encouragement, and when I pull away he’s blushing, and pulling me back in for a kiss.   
I push off him right before our lips meet, brushing his shoulder as I walk by him out of the kitchen.   
“Bazzzz.” He whines. I don’t turn around, but I can practically feel his frown.   
“Next time get your own cereal, bloody numpty.”   
He doesn’t respond, but I can hear him loudly slurping his cereal in the next room over.  
“Snow.” I warn from the living room sofa.   
He slurps his cereal louder, clearly trying to fool me into compliance. Sometimes I wonder how he got to be such a cute, fit idiot. How he got to be my cute, fit idiot.   
I sigh, defeated. “Get the fuck in here then, Simon.” Something bangs on the kitchen counter loudly, possibly the metal spoon.   
“You called me Simon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll write more fics in the future. :)


End file.
